


LE: Take the form of a clock -Fanvid

by FailureArtist



Series: Homestuck Music Videos [4]
Category: Homestuck, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Epilepsy Warning, Fanvids, Gen, Inspired by Music, lyrics, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lord English/Doc Scratch/Caliborn themed music video set to a song from the anime "Revolutionary Girl Utena".</p>
            </blockquote>





	LE: Take the form of a clock -Fanvid

Internal Clock, Municipal Orrey (karaoke version) by J. A. Seazar from Shoujo Kakumei Utena  


End file.
